Rage of Pyscho Plankton
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Plankton discovers the odd alien rock that gave M. Bison his powers?  It looks like Plankton might find a better chance in obtaining the Krabby Patty secret formula.
1. M Bison's Lair

Rage of Psycho Plankton

Chapter 1: M. Bison's Lair

Poor old Plankton, he was oddly enough running out of ideas on how to obtain the Krabby Patty secret formula. That is until he made a trip to the surface world to investigate an odd structure that was deep hidden in some underwater caverns. As Plankton squeezed his way into forming some small tunnel system with his submarine drill he noticed something quite odd about the entire place itself. Although it was ransacked beyond recognition to who formerly owned the place Plankton was sure to find something as he got out of his submarine.

"Bah, Krabs had foiled my plans yet again!" cried Plankton as he stormed out of the submarine, "There must be a way for me to obtain some ultimate power or something that would enable me to have the strength of a thousand men or more!"

As Plankton began to explore the lair itself, he noticed it was obviously use to be some sort of a secret laboratory of some sort. An odd rock that was in the center of some odd machine took Plankton some notice.

"Hmm, this rock looks peculiar enough for me to take home, looks like I'll need Karen to do some heavy duty lifting" laughed Plankton.

While poor Karen was likely going to be ordered to do something like that back at the Krusty Krabs, Mr. Krabs was quite pleased with celebrating the demise of Plankton's latest scheme.

"I can't believe that Plankton, he must be running out of creative ideas on how to get my secret formula" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"Yeah, I know" added Spongebob.

"I can't believe he copied what some religious folk would do and try to hide under some papers that his wife dropped off" laughed Squidward.

"Yeah, that Plankton sure is losing his creativity for sure" continued Mr. Krabs as he continued to laugh it up.

Back in the lair, Karen as she had to make her way up there noticed the odd rock that Plankton was investigating.

"What hard labor do you want me for honey?" asked Karen as she sighed a bit.

"I need you to get some heavy machinery up here, we're going to need to take this rock back, I think it might have some special powers" added Plankton.

Karen took a look around the lair and noticed that a large fight took place here.

"Something tells me we shouldn't be here to begin with" said Karen.

"What, what do you mean?" asked Plankton.

"Look around you, this place is a dumb, and someone went through a lot of trouble in getting rid of the people who use to own this place" said Karen, to which she noticed a Shadaloo flag on the ground, "why do I sense I have seen this flag somewhere?"

"Oh please Karen, you're being paranoid, now go order some heavy machinery so that I can take this baby home!" ordered Plankton.

"Oh, this is going to end very, very badly" sighed Karen as she was taking the orders.

About an hour into hard labor trying to get the rock out of its position, Mr. Krabs back in his office was still happy laughing at Plankton and his failures along with counting his money. He was quite well unaware of Plankton's latest scheme that might hold some dark powers. He then decided to call in Spongebob as his most trusted employee entered the scene he had him sit down in the chair where he was counting his money.

"Is this about another lecture how you don't give raises?" asked Spongebob.

"Not that, Plankton has been a bit quiet recently, he usually is heard from the Chum Bucket crying away about his failures to Karen, he must have gone out to think about what to do next" said Mr. Krabs.

"And you want me to go find out his latest plot?" asked Spongebob.

"Now you're talking me boy" replied Mr. Krabs.

"Don't worry, I won't fail you Mr. Krabs!" said Spongebob as he began to march out to which as he was marching out the door he turned to Squidward who was being bored and lazy at the register, "Oh, Mr. Krabs gave me direct orders to spy on Plankton for the rest of the day."

"You mean you won't be here to bother me?" asked Squidward.

"Yep, that's right" replied Spongebob.

"Oh happy day!" cried Squidward with joy.

As Spongebob was going to stakeout Plankton's place, the heavy machinery that Karen had ordered had finally put the odd rock in a crate and was going to head back to the Chum Bucket for further analysis.

"I'm telling you Plankton, you shouldn't be taking strange rocks like this" said Karen, "someone or something that's more powerful might have previously owned it."

"Oh you're being paranoid again, if this rock can bring me powers, then I want to create a machine that would drain it and give it to me!" laughed Plankton.

After about twenty minutes or so after Plankton and the heavy machines left the scene carrying the strange rock with it in a crate, helicopters could be heard from outside the former Shadaloo complex. Major Guile ends up busting down the door, and notices the rock that gave M. Bison his powers was gone.

"Someone has beaten us to the punch, but who, who!" cried Guile.

"Eh, Major, where's the rock that gave the criminal M. Bison his powers?" asked a soldier.

"It was right here, I fought him in this lair here, here!" cried Guile as he began to look through the place.

"You want use to put an all points bulletin that the remnants of the Shadaloo might have taken it?" asked the same soldier.

"Sure, sure" replied Guile as he was leaving being quite disappointed.

Back with Spongebob, Spongebob was obviously spying on Plankton from afar as he was hiding in some bushes. He then noticed there was a large submarine of some sort coming down from the surface that it appeared to obviously belonging to Plankton.

"Wow, Plankton sure might be planning something big, I better tell Mr. Krabs" said Spongebob.

The submarine was indeed carrying something quite odd, but not even Plankton knew what kind of powers would the odd rock give him.

"You're making a mistake" continued Karen as she continued her nagging toward Plankton.

"And I keep on telling you I know this rock will help me give me the power to finally defeat Mr. Krabs and obtain the Krabby Patty secret formula" laughed Plankton.

"Oh boy, here we go again in another never ending cycle" sighed Karen.


	2. Power of the Odd Rock

Chapter 2: Power of the Odd Rock

It was finally time for the likes of Plankton to see what the odd rock was all about. The odd rock had been taken out of its lair thanks to some heavy machinery work with the aid of Karen back to Plankton's secret laboratory. The obvious move of the large rock got the attention of Spongebob whom was taking a short nap at the time.

"Wow, what the heck is going on here, it seems like Plankton is building something big!" cried Spongebob, "I better go tell Mr. Krabs about this."

Spongebob immediately enters Mr. Krabs' office whom was still busy counting his money.

"This better be about that assignment I gave you to spy on Plankton" said Mr. Krabs, "because if it isn't, I'm going to fire you for making me loose count on me money."

"But Plankton, sir he's building something big, there's a lot of loud construction noises back in the Chum Bucket" continued Spongebob.

"Well then, go check it out, now please let me go back to counting me money" said Mr. Krabs.

"Yes sir, you can count on me" replied Spongebob as he marched right out.

Back in the secret laboratory within the Chum Bucket, Plankton was being a large machine that had the odd rock in a tube

"So what are you planning to do with this alien rock?" asked Karen.

"Oh, I believe this rock will bring me the right sort of powers to defeat Mr. Krabs and obtain the Krabby Patty secret formula once and for all!" laughed Plankton.

"I don't know, but I feel like this will not end well" sighed Karen.

"Oh please you have been saying that to me for the past hour or so" said Plankton to which he then got under a target he had placed on the floor, "now it's time to unleash those powers I want from that rock!"

"And here we sadly go" sighed Karen as she pressed some buttons on the computer console.

Suddenly, the large laser that was right over Plankton began to charge up. It was just then that Spongebob himself decided to peak through the Chum Bucket door and noticed what was going on.

"Wow, a laser show!" cried Spongebob, "So that's what Plankton is up to, he's going to try to get more customers to the Chum Bucket for a laser show!"

"No you ignorant dupe!" cried Plankton who overheard it as the laser then zapped Plankton with the powers from the odd rock absorbed, Plankton could feel some odd energy flowing through him, "Yes, this is what I had rightfully in mind!"

Suddenly as the dust cleared, Plankton suddenly noticed something different about his eye. It had a glowing blue eye.

"Ha, now to test out my powers starting with Mr. Krabs' most loyal employee!" laughed Plankton as he began walking toward Spongebob.

"Say, Plankton, you look kind of different" said Spongebob.

"Oh, you have noticed the change in my eye?" asked Plankton, "Well that change will bring more than just an eye color change!"

Suddenly blue fireballs emerged from Plankton's hands.

"Yeah baby, now we're talking!" laughed Plankton.

"Wow, Plankton, how did you do that?" asked Spongebob.

Plankton then used his powers to grab Spongebob and literally did a body slam on the poor sponge.

"Wow, what strength!" cried Plankton with joy as he was doing the body slamming against Spongebob.

Plankton then turned poor Spongebob into a ball and literally threw him straight back to the Krusty Krab which Spongebob crashed right through the roof that just so happen to be over Mr. Krabs' office.

"Spongebob, you're back, did you find out what Plankton is plotting?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Quick Mr. Krabs, you got to hide the secret formula!" cried Spongebob.

"Why?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Plankton has new powers that he got from a rock he found!" cried Spongebob.

"Hmm, a rock you say, new powers you see, well then it seems like this calls for drastic measures in calling for Bikini Bottom's two greatest heroes to stand up" replied Mr. Krabs, "that is if they'll be working for free."

"You mean I get to go to retrieve Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy?" asked Spongebob.

"Yeah sure, and whoever else wants to help out" replied Mr. Krabs.

As Spongebob dashed out of the Krusty Krab to find his two heroes, Plankton wanted to test out his powers some more before he could go and obtain the Krabby Patty secret formula.

"Are you going to go and get that secret formula now?" asked Karen, "While Spongebob is weak?"

"I want to test out some of my new powers first" replied Plankton as he was heading out, "I'm heading to town and get revenge on some of those whom stepped on me in the past!"

"Oh boy, this will not end well" sighed Karen.

While Plankton was heading to town, Spongebob had managed to make his way to the retirement center where Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were staying. As Spongebob reached the front desk the secretary wasn't happy to see Spongebob again.

"Let me guess, you have come for another visit with Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy?" asked the secretary at the desk.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, it's an emergency this time!" cried Spongebob.

"And why should I believe you, those two are pretty old and need their rest, they don't need to be getting up to do any superhero stuff anymore" replied the secretary.

"But it is a big, big, big emergency!" cried Spognebob who was in a panic mode a bit.

The secretary hated to see Spongebob cry like a baby in front of her again, so she had no alternative but to let Spongebob see Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

"Go ahead, but be quick about it" said the secretary who couldn't stand Spongebob.

"Oh boy, thank you, thank you, thank you!" cried Spongebob with joy as he dashed off.

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were typically in their room watching television when Spongebob came into the scene.

"Oh great, it's you again, what do you want?" asked Barnacle Boy.

"Please Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, there is evil afoot, Plankton has acquired new powers from an alien rock he had found!" cried Spongebob.

"Did you say evil?" asked Mermaid Man in a bit of a paranoid response.

"Please, you got to help me on this!" cried Spongebob..

"Alright, we'll help you, if you bring in others to help us" replied Barnacle Boy, "like your friends as an example. That way we won't get hurt so much from whatever powers Plankton has acquired."

"Oh thank you so much, I know just the friend who will be helping you" said Spongebob as he was leaving.


	3. Plankton's Rampage

Chapter 3: Plankton's Rampage

It was time for Plankton to test out his new powers as he was heading into town, Spongebob was busy trying to gather up allies for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to fight him. As Spongebob dashed toward Sandy's dome, back in town, Plankton had reached what was known as rush hour traffic in Bikini Bottom.

"Time to put my powers to the test" laughed Plankton.

Plankton concentrated on some of the cars and literally began to levitate each one of them into the air. He then spun each of the cars around and around, until the fish whom were in them got dizzy.

"Oh no, we were caught in a tornado!" cried one of the drivers as he looked down from his window he noticed Plankton had some odd new powers he had somehow obtain, "Hey look, Plankton has some new powers!"

"That's indeed right" laughed Plankton as he then dropped all the cars on the street creating quite a big pile of wreckage.

This brought the attention of Bikini Bottom's police, as they scattered to hurry to stop Plankton.

"All units report, report, situation in progress!" cried the police officer as he was driving to the scene.

As the police cars headed to their destination, Plankton was wrecking havoc in downtown Bikini Bottom causing all sorts of mayhem. He caused various disasters such as flooding and fires with his Psycho powers.

"Yes, yes Bikini Bottom, tremble in front of all might Plankton!" laughed Plankton in a typical evil manner.

The residents of Bikini Bottom scattered about in a panic. Some vigilante residents decided to form a mob and take care of Plankton themselves.

"Let's step on him!" roared one of the vigilantes as they were charging toward Plankton with pitchforks and other weapons.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be able to do that" laughed Plankton.

Plankton then used his Psycho powers and lifted the vigilante mob in the air and began to morph all of them into a ball which he quickly aimed them toward a large SWAT team summoned by the police whom were ready to take on Plankton. Helpless as bowling balls, the SWAT team officers were knocked down by the vigilantes whom were thrown toward them by Plankton.

"Ha, no one can stop me!" laughed Plankton.

While Plankton continued to cause mayhem and destruction, Spongebob had arrived at Sandy's tree dome.

"Spongebob, just what do you want?" asked Sandy as she was busy in the middle of an experiment.

Suddenly she noticed a large explosion in the disaster in downtown Bikini Bottom.

"Holy smokes, what in tar nation is going on in Bikini Bottom?" asked Sandy.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, Plankton has acquired new powers from an alien rock, he even fought me with it" replied Spongebob.

"Let me guess, you didn't beat him, did ya?" asked Sandy.

"No, I'm afraid not, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy wanted me to recruit as many allies as possible to face him" replied Spongebob.

"Well then count me in, I have been working on a new tank that would crush the varmint Plankton for good" said Sandy as she then unveiled from a white blanket in the shape of a military tank, "this tank which I'm working as a prototype for the military will make me wealthy. But it needs some operators, at least four. I need you, Patrick, Squidward and whoever else you can find, to drive this thing."

"Don't you worry Sandy, I bet Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are already fighting Plankton" said Sopngebob as he rushed back to the Krusty Krab.

While Spongebob was doing that, his heroes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were really running for their lives after they heard the distress signal from downtown Bikini Bottom, they were being chased down by Plankton.

"That's right you old fools, try to run from me!" laughed Plankton as he was using his new Psycho powers to even literally fly in the air.

"Hurry Barnacle Boy, we must escape the evil vampire!" cried Mermaid Man who thought Plankton had achieved supernatural powers of the undead.

"You old kook, he's not a vampire!" cried Barnacle Boy.

"Well, whatever he is, just run for it!" cried Mermaid Man.

But as the two headed to the area where they parked their Invisible Boatmobile neither of them could find it.

"Dag nab it!" cried Mermaid Man, "The Boatmobile, where is the Boatmobile, someone stole it!"

"You old kook, it's invisible that's why it is called the Invisible Boatmobile! Geeze!" cried Barnacle Boy.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be running" laughed Plankton as he used his Psycho powers, he ended up destroying the Invisible Boatmobile which it then exploded sending Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy flying right up in the air.

"Maybe we should have let that sponge kid painted it" sighed Barnacle Boy as they both landed hard on the ground.

"Wow, that was almost too easy!" laughed Plankton as he couldn't believe he beat Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in one blow, "Now for the Krusty Krab and the Krabby Patty secret formula! This town will be owned by me!"

While Plankton was heading toward the Krusty Krab, Spongebob had already arrived and bumped right into Patrick who was really hungry and wanted a Krabby Patty.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to get myself in line" said Patrick.

"Patrick, you don't understand, this is no time to eat!" cried Spongebob, "This a matter of life and death situation!"

"Yeah, the situation is that I'm hungry, and the death part of it is you'll going to make me starve to death" replied Patrick who ignored he just walked pass a destroyed downtown Bikini Bottom.

"Spongebob, did you find a way to stop Plankton?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Not yet sir, but Sandy has a new super tank that would crush him" replied Spongebob, "I need four helpers."

"Well then Squidward and Patrick will be more than happy to help you out" replied Mr. Krabs.

"What about you, you were in the military" said Spongebob.

"Actually I don't know anything about tanks, I was only in the navy" replied Mr. Krabs, "good luck finding that other driver!"

"Well this is just great, I thought I was going to spend the rest of the day away from you!" cried Squidward.

"It's even better because we get to spend the rest of the day saving the day" laughed Spongebob.

"Well who's going to be the other one whom will help us with that tank Sandy has ready?" asked Patrick.

Suddenly a limo was about to speed off, which housed none other than Squidward's arch rival Squilliam Fancyson who wanted a bite to eat before fleeing the destroyed town.

"Driver, if you would hurry it up and get us a bite to eat, I would like to leave this destroyed town today" said Squilliam.

"No way are you going to ask Squilliam for help!" roared Squidward.

"Great idea Squidward!" laughed Spongebob to which he then headed to the window where Squilliam was located at.

"May I please help you with something like to the nearest hospital or shelter?" asked Squilliam.

"I was wondering if you could help us with driving a new tank my friend Sandy has to stop Plankton and his rage" replied Spongebob.

"Me, helping you and your friends?" laughed Squilliam in an annoying manner, "Fine, I'll do it, only because I don't want that tiny monster ruining my mansion."

"Yeah, now we're talking!" cried Spongebob as he grabbed Squilliam right out of the limo and forced him to follow Squidward and Patrick to Sandy's dome.


	4. Using Sandy's Tank

Chapter 4: Using Sandy's Tank

Sandy was quite confident that she would be able to use her new invention to squash Plankton and his new psycho powers permanently. Squilliam, Spquidward along with Spongebob and Patrick were ready to be geared up for her new super tank.

"I would like to bring you the latest super tank which I hope will get me money for the military" said Sandy.

"Wow, I'm actually a bit impressed here" said Squilliam, "maybe if we survive I can help you out with that suggestion."

"Hey, look there are controls inside that make it look like a video game!" laughed Patrick as he was trying to get inside the tank.

"Patrick, please this is a dangerous vehicle that shouldn't be used only for the very big emergencies" said Sandy.

"Yeah, like how Plankton is tearing up downtown Bikini Bottom" added Spongebob.

"Which means I will not have Patrick drive the tank" added Sandy, "Squidward you're an obvious better driver than Spongebob, why don't you drive the tank?"

"Me, drive this hunk of junk?" asked Squidward.

"Fine then, I will drive it and get all the glory of saving the day" replied Squilliam.

"No, I changed my mind" said Squidward as he entered the tank and took the driver's seat.

"The rest of you can man the other stations in the tank, good luck, you'll need it to face Plankton" said Sandy.

Yet as the tank began to leave the tree dome, Sandy thought she was safe for the time being. Yet she noticed that they would need back up, as she was heading out, the tank itself was arriving in a destroyed Bikini Bottom downtown.

"Gee, this doesn't look so peaceful anymore" said Spongebob.

"No kidding, I'm trying to not get the tank scratched" said Squidward.

"I bet that small fry of a troublemaker is already at the Krusty Krab you call a restaurant" said Squilliam.

"Squilliam's right, pick up the peddle Squidward" laughed Spongebob.

As the super tank made its way through Bikini Bottom, Plankton was right at the Krusty Krab as he was literally playing with the customers with his psycho powers by lifting them up in the air.

"Ha, this is so much fun!" laughed Plankton.

"Plankton, just what do you think you are doing to me customers?" asked Mr. Krabs as he noticed what was going on.

"You want them, you can have them!" laughed Plankton as he threw the customers at Mr. Krabs with his psycho powers, "And now for the Krabby Patty's secret formula!"

But as Plankton was going to even continue toward Mr. Krabs' office, the entire roof of the Krust Krab was blown right off its foundation.

"What in blazes?" cried Mr. Krabs, "That roof cost me money, who's responsible for this?"

As Mr. Krabs turned around he noticed a super tank in front of the Krusty Krab with Spongebob waving in the window and Squidward driving it.

"Hi Mr. Krabs, we came to stop Plankton!" laughed Spongebob.

"You owe me a new roof!" protested Mr. Krabs.

"So, Spongebob thinks he can outwit me and my new powers?" asked Plankton, "Well then, bring it on!"

Plankton then pushed Mr. Krabs and the other customers aside. It was just between him and the super tank.

"Let's run over the little troublemaker!" ordered Squilliam.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" asked Squidward as he was moving the tank forward.

"Oh, you're not doing it fast enough, let me show you how it's done!" said Squilliam as he pushed Squidward out of the driver's seat.

"Hey, I volunteered to do that!" cried Squidward.

"Too bad!" laughed Squilliam.

Squilliam took the wheel of the tank and began to drive it right toward Plankton which is exactly what he wanted all along. Plankton simply used his psycho powers and levitated the tank in the air.

"Hey look, we're flying!" laughed Spongebob.

"Er, I think something must be wrong here" added Patrick.

Plankton then began to turn the super tank upside down and kept on spinning it around, and around making the four dizzy and sick in the stomach.

"Now this is what I call fun!" laughed Plankton.

"Enough of that you varmint!" cried Sandy.

"Well then, if it isn't Sandy Cheeks whom is ready to challenge me, you think you can defeat me and my new powers?" asked Plankton in a defiant mood.

"Ha, I know that I can defeat you!" boosted Sandy.

"Let's begin shall we?" asked Plankton.

Both Plankton and Sandy then began to engage in combat. Plankton made the first move in using his psycho powers to knock Sandy down to the ground.

"Ha, you will have to do better than that!" laughed Plankton.

"I'll show you!" replied Sandy.

Sandy leaped toward Plankton in attempt to literally step on him. Yet Plankton was able to use his powers and throw her toward some rubble.

"Now please, if you don't mind I have a formula to obtain" said Plankton.

"Not so fast Plankton, you will still have to go after me" said Mr. Krabs.

"Oh this will be just so easy" said Plankton.

"Not so fast Plankton!" cried Spongebob as he got out of the tank to defend Mr. Krabs, "You'll also have to go through me as well."

"This ends now" said Plankton as he then used his psycho powers to levitate both of them and toss them aside.

Plankton looking like an obvious champion forced his way into Mr. Krabs' office in seeking the Krabby Patty secret formula.

"Now where in the world would Mr. Krabs keep his Krabby Patty secret formula?" asked Plankton to himself as he looked around the office and noticed a safe, "Ha, there!"

Plankton used his psycho powers to rip out the safe from its foundation and also opening it wide open. But all that was revealed in the safe was Mr. Krabs' earnings, and no secret formula.

"What all of this is just money and wealth, where's the Krabby Patty secret formula?" cried Plankton to which he then turned to Mr. Krabs, "I'm going to get to that formula even if I have to interrogate you."

"Ha, you'll never get the location of the Krabby Patty secret formula, that's because I have hidden it!" laughed Mr. Krabs.

But as Plankton was going to get the goods out of Mr. Krabs, Sandy along with Spongebob, and Patrick were prepared to stop him.


	5. End of Plankton's Reign

Chapter 5: End of Plankton's Reign

It seemed like it was going to be the end for Mr. Krabs. As his customers were cornered in being afraid of Plankton's new psycho powers, Mr. Krabs had no other choice but to show Plankton where the secret formula really was…at his house.

"Listen up Krabs, I have beaten you, hand over the formula or else!" ordered Plankton.

"But it isn't with me, it's at my house" replied Mr. Krabs.

"Really, I guess I was all wrong on where the formula could be" said Plankton, "take me there or you'll meet your doom."

"Okay, okay" sighed Mr Krabs as he got up and left with Plankton.

"Mr. Krabs, don't!" cried Spongebob which Sandy then pulled him away.

"Don't you see, this is our chance to go after him by developing a plan that'll get rid of that varmint for good" said Sandy.

"As much as I hate to agree, but I agree with you on this one" said Squilliam.

"Well how the heck are we going to do that, the tank is totally trashed" added Squidward.

"I know, we can shoot Plankton up to the surface, then he'll be a problem to us no more" replied Spongebob.

"That's just crazy enough to work, you guys go to Mr. Krabs' place and provide a distraction, I'll build the cannon out of the parts from my destroyed tank" continued Sandy.

"Can do" said Spongebob.

Yet as the four were heading to Mr. Krabs' place, poor Mr. Krabs who was surrendering to Plankton was still quite afraid of what might happen to him next.

"Look Plankton, I don't like this one bit to what you're doing" said Mr. Krabs as he was heading to a special safe that was under the floor of his house.

"Just go and get that secret Krabby Patty formula for me already" sighed Plankton.

But as Mr. Krabs was trying to get out the special safe that was hidden under the floor of his house, outside, Spongebob was making obnoxious noises announcing that he along with Patrick, Squidward and Squilliam were there waiting for him.

"What the heck who could be making those horrible noises?" cried Plankton.

"Why don't you try and find out, while I try to remember my locker combination" said Mr. Krabs as he was trying to bid some time in pretending that he didn't know the combination to his special safe.

As Plankton headed outside, he could see Spongebob making some obnoxious noises along with Patrick doing the same. Only Squidward and Squilliam weren't making the noises.

"And I wonder why you are not as successful as I am" said Squilliam, "when you spend the rest of your days with these two."

"Hey, what the heck is going on out here, can't you see that I'm in the middle of my victory?" cried Plankton.

"Oh, but we're trying to cheer you on since you have your new powers" said Spongebob.

"Yeah, and we don't want to get beaten up again" added Patrick.

"Well now, it seems my plan is falling altogether as I have foreseen it" replied Plankton to which he then turned to Squidward and Squilliam, "why are you two not cheering for me?"

"Er, we are" replied Squidward.

"Yeah, in our minds" added Squilliam.

"Fine, if this was some sort of a diversion to distract me, you failed at it poorly" said Plankton as he was about to head back in, Sandy immediately leaped right in front of him ready to fight him.

"Haven't I finished you off before?" asked Plankton.

"Not in this fashion you haven't" said Sandy as she then kicked Plankton right in the air.

Plankton immediately used his psycho powers and levitated himself in the air.

"You think this will be an easy fight for you?" laughed Plankton, "Then bring it on!"

Plankton raced toward Sandy and despite his small figure in size, with his psycho powers, he could give Sandy several good punches. And even throwing her right toward Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Squilliam whom all fell to the ground.

"This was your plan all along?" laughed Plankton as he walked toward them as he landed on the ground.

"No, this is!" said Sandy as she grabbed Plankton.

But Plankton obviously used his psycho powers yet again to instead turn the tables on Sandy. He lifted her up in the air, and threw her in some garbage. She immediately got up and charged toward Plankton. She wanted him to get closer to the cannon that she had just constructed. As the two continued to fight, Plankton didn't realize he was falling for Sandy's plan all along. Plankton was getting a bit tired of the fighting in spite of his powers.

"I don't understand, why won't you surrender?" cried Plankton as he was obviously getting tired of fighting Sandy.

"Why don't you take a vacation then?" asked Sandy as she grabbed Plankton and then stuffed him in a cannon that she constructed, "Time to fire away!"

As the shot rang off, poor Plankton screamed for his life. His computer wife Karen noticed him flying off to the surface.

"I knew he shouldn't have messed with that strange rock, I wonder if the former owners will catch up to him" sighed Karen.

Plankton soon indeed reached the surface, and to the entrance of the former Shadaloo base. Major Guile was waiting as members of the military were combing the base for the rock that M. Bison got his powers.

"Hey, what's this?" asked one of the soldiers as he noticed Plankton.

"It seems this creature has the same energy readings that M. Bison has" replied Guile, "I think we should take this creature for future studies on Bison's possible weakness."

"Good idea" said the soldier.

"No, no, no, wait, stop this isn't fair!" cried Plankton as he was being taken away for military testing.

But back in Bikini Bottom, everything was being repaired for the damages which Plankton had caused.


End file.
